Just for tonight, darling
by vintageladyy
Summary: Lets get lost. Lobsters
1. Chapter 1

**Baah, sorry for a very short first chapter, more to come soon! Please rate and review :3**

* * *

I

**December night.**

The small yellow taxi lay motionless on the snowy ground, the windows foggy with condensation. Inside, she sat gazing outside a small opening of the fog on the window, looking at the small snowflakes. Rachel loved winter, the days of sitting by a warm fire, sipping on a cup of hot cocoa. She closed her eyes, a small smile appeared on her face. She was waiting for him, her darling Ross. He was outside, calling his sister Monica back home in New York. Both of them had taken a little trip with Phoebe's taxi. It was the only car they had to spare.

"Yes...yes I am alright, yes Rachel is ok, no we dont have a...Monica calm down!" Rachel could hear Ross say. His voice soothed her as she nearly drifted off to sleep. The sound of the car door opening awoke her.

"Hey sweetie, are we heading home?" she asked, rubbing her sore eyes. Ross nodded, grabbing her hand and kissing it softly. His soft brown eyes warmed her inside.

"Yes, are you ready?" he asked, shifting properly so he can get his seatbelt on. Rachel sat up, took one last look out the window, and clicked her seatbelt into place, brushing her hair back with her cold fingers.

Their trip had been wonderful. The two lovers needed one after a really harsh row at Ross's apartment. They both tried to forget about it. They went to stay at a nearby log cabin, enjoying their time alone together. It was heaven.

The car drove on the long lonely road, the harsh snow hitting the window, while the wipers swayed side to side. Rachel curled up in a blanket, asleep, her small quiet snores filled the car. Ross stared out the window, his tired eyes getting the better of him. He needed to get home before he dozed off. Thoughts of the past filled his mind, the hardest day for him and Rachel

He remembered being in Monica's apartment, arguing and pleading with Rachel after he had slept with another women. They screamed at eachother, sore throats and tears. He hated that day, the day it was ALL over. Rachel had asked him to leave, he remembered the unbearable walk back to his apartment, the feeling of emptyness inside him. He hated seeing her cry, her soft fragile face hurt. Shaking his head, he returned to present day, his eyes watching the lights of passing cars. For a quick moment, he turned to see if Rachel was ok, before returning his eyes to the window.

x

She was dreaming of Ross, his soft fingers ruffling her hair, his warm breath on her face, their kiss tender. She wanted a future with him, a future of happiness. She remembered the day they first kissed, the beauty of it all. The happy moment of them two togethor, a soft tear of joy slid down her cheek. She couldnt wait to return home, back to the bustling city of New York. She would, however, miss the trip and hope they would return. She conjured the memory of meeting Ross again for the first time in years. When she was a runaway bride. His young childish face resembling kindness. He was always awkward when trying to get her attention, the day the blackout happened, he tried to ask her out. If only she knew and wasnt as selfish, she would have said yes In a heartbeat. They were ment to be together, ever since they first met.

She could see it now, their future of happiness, happily married with children. The thought was welcoming as she went back to her deep sleep.

But it was all interrupted by the sound of screeching tyres and horrible blinding lights.


	2. Chapter 2

II

**The blood and stains**

She immediately awoke, her eyes wide, her breath shaky. The taxi was violently moving as two huge bright lights hurtled toward them, a truck.

"RACHEL! FOR GOD SAKE GET DOWN!" Ross screamed, turning around and pushing her head so she was protected. One more loud screech from the tyres, a last shock.

The taxi smashed into the truck, the windows broke, the car in pieces. It flipped on the ground, tumbling in all directions. The truck driver tried to move his giant vehicle, only to hit the taxi once more, sending it down a slopy hill. It tumbled and never stopped until it reached the icy bottom. The howling wind broke the eerie silence, the taxi was on fire, pieces of it scattered everywhere, blood.

He lay their, motionless on the cold snowy ground. His head was badly damaged, his bones ached, but he got up, his instinct was to find her. Walking with his hand gripped onto his left arm, stopping the blood. Some of it trickled down his head, his legs.

"Rachel! Rachel! Dear god Rachel!" He shouted, in hope she would answer. Nothing, only silence.

And then he found her, her body lifeless on the ground, her torn turtleneck sweater, her jeans covered in snow. Blood slowly oozed out her sides, it warm substance melting small parts of snow, staining it red. Ross immediately ran to her, kneeling by her side, shaking her.

"Rachel, wake up! I'll stop the blood, I'll stop it!" he whimpered, holding his hand on the gash on her side. He grabbed the phone in his pocket with his spare hand and dialled 911.

"911, state your emergency." said a womans voice on the other end of the line.

"I need...I need an ambulance, I need.." he couldnt speak.

"Ok sir, remain calm, where are you excatly?"

"I dont know...I..." He couldnt speak, his eyes stared at Rachel's body. His head thumped as he felt dizzy, he rubbed his eyes as he dropped the phone, trying to breath as he felt his throat close up. His stomach burned as he fell to the ground, the darkness swallowing him whole.

His eyes opened slowly to the fuzzy sight of a room. It was pure white with one window, a small brown table and a red chair. His body ached as he sat up, rubbing his head, feeling the crease lines. He was still in his clothes that were stained with his and Rachel's blood.

_RACHEL!_

He immediately got out of bed and charged towards the door, slamming it shut, looking around he spotted the receptionist desk, behind it was a tall woman. He rushed forward and demanded where his girlfriend was.

"Ross Geller, right? Well im sorry, you can't see her right now, please take a seat." she said, her voice slightly loud and dominating.

"I HAVE TO SEE HER! NOW!" he shouted, not taking no for an answer.

The receptionist was not taking his anger, and escorted him to a seat. Resting his head inbetween his palms, he sighed. What has he done, he has possibly killed the woman he loves.

Looking at a nearby public phone, he knew he should call Monica. Reaching over and dialling her number, he waited until she picked up.

"Hello?" said her voice, she sounded annoyed, proabably cooking. He looked down at his watch. 8:00 pm.

"Monica, its me Ross, something has happened..." he said hoarsely, his throat still sore. There was a long pause before Monica answered.

"What is it Ross? Tell me." she asked.

"Rachel and me, we had a car accident on the way home, there was truck...and..." he could speak anymore, he couldnt think of Rachel, not her.

"What?! What do you mean, are you okay, is she hurt!" Monica demanded. Ross could hear a clatter in the background, she probably dropped something.

"Im fine...its...Rachel...she lost a lot of blood...I think.." his eyes closed, tears almost falling down his cheek.

"NOT ANOTHER WORD! IM COMING!" she said, before the phone went dead. Ross slowly placed the phone back, his hands shaking, his mind filled with the memory of the accident, her screams. Slouching back onto the couch, he cried.

x

Ross and Rachel in an accident! Thats all that Monica could think off. After the talk with Ross, she immediately stopped cooking. Leaving a message to Chandler who was at work explaining what has happened, she went to Joeys apartment across the hall. Banging on the door, she waited until he came,

"Seriously, Monica, chill out! Whats wrong?!" he asked, ruffling his hair. He was probably just sleeping.

"Its Ross and Rachel, they were in a car accident, Ross is fine but Rachel is in a serious condition. We have to go, Now!" she shouted.

"Wait I need to get changed." he said, looking back inside his messy apartment. Ever since Chandler left to live with Monica, it was always messy.

"No, Joey, there is no time, call Phoebe and lets go."

The drive their was possibly the worst part. Monica took Joey and Phoebe to the hospital in her Porsche. No one spoke, they were too shocked. She parked in a space near the entrance, and the three quickly ran inside. Spotting Ross, Phoebe went over.

"Dear god, Ross. You are a mess, what happened?!" she asked, kneeling down beside him while Monica and Joey went to the receptionist.

"Don't want to talk about it." he said. He couldnt, not now.

Monica returned to Phoebe and Ross, her eyes looking a little tired.

"We have to wait for a couple of minutes, until we can see her." she said, sitting in the chair nex to Ross, rubbing his arm for comfort. Joey was over at a vending machine, getting a something to eat before going back to the others.

"She will be alright, Ross!" he said, patting him on the back.

_Was she really_

He couldnt think that, Rachel could be gone forever.

Just then, a lady in a blue shirt and trousers went up to them, carrying a register.

"Ross Geller?" she asked, ticking the sheet with her pen.

"Yes?" he replied.

"You can see her now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Baah, sorry for a VERY short chapter. I promise, it will get better! Please rate and review :3**

* * *

III

**My Lobster**

Her room was bare and quiet, the silence broken by the footsteps of the others. She lay their, her eyes closed, her body weak and failing. This is what Ross had done.

Slowly walking to her side, he kneeled down, grabbing her cold hand and holding it tightly, kissing it.

"God...Rachel, im sorry, im so sorry..." he whispered, rubbing her hands softly. The others stared at her, their eyes bewildered and tearful. Phoebe took a handkerchief out of her bag and rubbed her red, teary eyes with it, before going over to the bed along with Monica. All of them stood quietly, looking at Rachel. Outside was dark and stormy, luckily it was warm inside.

Minutes passed, the silence continued. Ross looked up at the others.

"This...this can't be it. It can't be over." he muttered under the tears. Monica, who was also sobbing, went over to kneel beside him.

"Ross, dont say that, have hope." she said, rubbing his back. Joey had gone, he couldnt take it anymore, staring at his friends limp body. Phoebe sat quietly in the corner, ruffling around her bag to pass the time. Monica and Ross remained quiet, listening to the faint beeps of the Cardiac Moniter next to them, her heartbeat.

x

Chandler returned home from a busy day at work, his hair a mess from the wind outside. Putting his suitcase on the table, he spotted the note. Picking it up, he read:

Chandler,

There has been an accident. Rachel is hurt and we are at the hospital. We dont know what will happen. Please come quickly!

Monica

xx

Slamming it down, he swallowed, his throat dry and sore. Rachel, dear lord Rachel. She was her friend, and she was hurt. Immediately rushing to the door and into the hall, he thundered on Joeys door.

"JOEY! JOEY COME OUT, NOW!" he shouted, waiting for an answer. Nothing. _Maybe he is already _there? He thought, sprinting down the stairs and outside.

The rain was pouring as people ran by, newspapers, umbrella's or jackets protecting their heads. Chandler whistled for a taxi, his arm raised. Luckily one came, and he quickly got inside.

Ross was sitting on a chair next to Rachel's bed as the door opened. Chandler entered it, soaking.

"Im so sorry, im late, I..." he stopped, his eyes immediately on Rachel. He went over.

"Ross...god Ross im sorry." he said.

Sorry wouldnt help her, not at all.


End file.
